Stupid Deer, I Love You
by Hime Karuru
Summary: (sequel Semua Sayang Jongin ch 4) Luhan yang sengaja membohongi Minseok untuk misi besarnya, bisa bahaya kalau semua rencananya ketahuan, dan Kris yang sengaja ia seret untuk ikut dengannya. apakah akan misinya berhasil? atau gagal? LuMin/XiuHan
Stupid Deer, I Love You!

:Sequel Semua Sayang Jongin ch 4:

:LuMin/HanMin:

::

* * *

yang minta sequel Minseok dibohongi sama Luhan

ini author buatkan sequelnya

dan ini panjang, jadi yaah mungkin membosankan

mian

oke silakan dibaca!

* * *

Tepat setelah perayaan ulang tahun Jongin, Luhan dan Minseok pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Lu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok skeptis pada kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah.. etto.. hanya mengirim pesan pada managerku kalau aku pulang lusa. Minseok tahu, kekasihnya itu berbohong, bertahun-tahun dari menjadi sahabat hingga sepasang kekasih, Minseok hafal saat Luhan berbohong, bahagia, sedih, dan marah.

"Hei, kau mencoba berbohong pada siapa, Lu?" tanya Minseok sinis. Luhan tertawa kikuk.

"Bukan hal yang besar, Seokkie! Tenang saja, aku tidak selingkuh!" ujar Luhan dengan cengiran. Minseok menatap sensi.

"Awas saja kau!" ujar Minseok sebal lalu pergi duluan. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Minseok-ahhh!" Luhan berlari mengejar Minseok yang berjalan duluan di hadapannya. Merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Awas! Lepas! Aku tak mau dekat denganmu!" ujar Minseok sebal.

"Eyyy~ kau yakin aku lepas lalu aku tinggal?" tanya Luhan menggoda, yang ada namja tampan itu mendapat sikutan sayang dari Minseok.

"Awww! Dasar tsundere!" ledek Luhan. Minseok mendelik lalu berbalik pergi duluan, meskipun tak pelak senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

::

Dorm EXO

"MWO? Kau bilang kembali ke China lusa? Kenapa sekarang? Dasar Pembohong!" marah Minseok saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan kembali sore nanti.

"T-t-tunggu dulu! Minseok-ah jangan bunuh aku dulu, okey? Manager hyung bilang kalau jadwalku besok padat, dan dia memintaku kembali sekarang untuk meminimalisir keterlambatan atau semuanya akan berantakan!" ujar Luhan meyakinkan, meskipun dia diam-diam menyeringai.

"Kau bilang lusa ya lusa Lu!" marah Minseok, jujur saja ia masih merindukan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Minseokkie, tapi aku harus kembali sore ini!" ujar Luhan meyakinkan. Minseok mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah! Pergi saja sekarang kalau mau! Aku tak peduli!" kesal Minseok lalu pergi ke kamarnya. **BLAM!**

Luhan di luar diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar Rusa bodoh! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Kris saat melihat senyum Luhan.

"Rahasia Naga bodoh!" balas Luhan. Kris mendengus, bukan sahabatnya sudah ia botaki rambut Luhan.

"Hyung, kau tak akan membuat Minseok hyung menangis lagi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng dan mengacak surai Kyungsoo, membuat namja manis bermata bulat itu merengut.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Luhan yakin.

"Hyung, sampai dia menangis lagi, urusanmu denganku!" ujar Jongin. Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan Jongie! Kau tenang saja~" ujar Luhan.

"Kau berbohong padanya ya?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi baru kali ini dia tak tahu aku berbohong!" ujar Luhan.

"Akting yang bagus!" puji atau tepatnya ledek Lay. Luhan mendengus.

"Perkataanmu terdengar memuji namun juga menyindir!" namja tampan berdimple itu tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, aku harus bersiap sekarang atau semuanya akan berantakan!" Suho memberi gesture mengusir. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal melihat kekurang ajaran dongsaengnya yang berwajah malaikat itu.

::

Minseok berkali-kali mengutuk kekasihnya yang sudah tidak ada di dorm.

"Bahkan dia pergi tanpa pamit padaku? Dasar Rusa Bodoh!" Minseok bersungut-sungut, sembari memotong apel yang ia kupas dengan brutal. Membuat Chanyeol yang saat itu hendak mengambil air mundur ketakutan.

' _Ya Tuhan! Luhan hyung bodoh!'_ batinnya ngeri.

::

Keesokannya semua member EXO pergi berlatih, kecuali Tao yang malas-malasan di dorm.

Selama latihan mood Minseok benar-benar buruk, Baekhyun berkali-kali kena semburan kekesalannya.

"Boleh aku membotaki Luhan hyung? Gara-gara dia aku jadi kena sembur!" sungut Baekhyun yang ditenangkan oleh Lay.

"Sabar ya, nanti kita botaki dia sama-sama!" ujar Lay menenangkan. Baekhyun masih mendumel.

::

Nampak Lay, Sehun, Jongin, Minseok, dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang latihan dance. Mereka masih betah di sana untuk terus berlatih memperlancar gerakan, apalagi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Lay sampai menyerah mengajarinya. Seharusnya Chen juga ikut, namun dia kabur duluan dengan alasan Tao yang menelponnya. Jongin yakin itu hanya alasan hyungnya yang pecinta bebek karet itu untuk menghindar dari latihan.

"Dasar Chen! Main kabur!" seru Minseok kesal.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanya Lay pasrah, Chanyeol mengangguk lesu.

"Bukan tidak bisa, aku sedikit kesusahan bagian itu!" elak Chanyeol, Sehun mendengus.

"Lakukan bertahap saja hyung!" usul Sehun. Lay mengangguk lalu kembali memberi contoh dengan langkah bertahap, dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan seksama.

::

Keesokan paginya, Minseok bangun saat mencium bau masakan. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah bangun dan sibuk di dapur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, tatapan mata Minseok jatuh pada sebuah tas yang teronggok di pojok lemari. Karena penasaran ia ambil tas itu dan membukanya. Seketika rasa kesalnya muncul kembali, dan itu ditujukan untuk kekasihnya yang berani membohonginya.

"Lihat saja kau Xi!" belum sempat ia membanting tas itu, terdengar teriakan amarah dari Lay, dengan segera ia keluar kamar.

"Kita baru pulang pukul dua belas malam, dan kau kemarin sudah berlatih keras, bahkan ucapan Sehun tak kau hiraukan, dan sekarang? Pagi-pagi sekali kau mau ke gedung SM untuk berlatih lagi? KAU INI MANUSIA BODOH! BUKAN MESIN TARI!" amuk Lay. Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Member lain dan Tao, yang saat itu berkunjung, terkejut mendengar teriakan Lay, membuat mereka dengan segera pergi ke dapur.

"Ge, ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"Kau tahu Chen? Dongsaengmu yang satu ini hendak pergi latihan lagi!" ujar Lay sarkas, jujur saja Jongin sedikit tertohok mendengarnya, hyung kesayangannya baru saja membentaknya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tak mencegahnya, eh? Kau tak tahu kemarin dia berlatih sekeras apa, HAH?! Kenapa kau mengizinkannya?!" marah Lay pada Sehun. namja tampan itu mengerjap.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan pergi berlatih hyung, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan pergi dengan Taemin!" jawab Sehun, dan kini tatapan tajam namja tampan itu jatuh pada kekasihnya yang menunduk. Dia dibohongi.

"Kim Jong In!" desis Sehun, Jongin mendongak dan matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang merah karena marah. Bukan karena ia hendak pergi latihan, tapi karena ia berbohong.

"Mian Sehunniee~" gumam Jongin pelan. ia menatap Lay yang masih menatapnya kesal. Hyung Chinanya tidak marah, dia hanya kesal, dan Jongin tahu itu dengan baik.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang dan istirahat! Atau pisau ini yang melayang padamu!" ancam Lay. Jongin mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Aku harap setelah ini tak ada pertengkaran dari-" belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara bantingan pintu terdengar. **BLAM!**

"Bagaimana ini?" lirih Minseok. Seketika rasa kesalnya pada sang kekasih hilang, berganti dengan rasa khawatir kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja hyung~" ujar Chanyeol. Minseok mengangguk pelan.

::

Di tempat lain, Luhan ditemani Kris sedang sibuk menanam sayuran di sawah, sudah total dua hari ia dan Kris, yang dipaksa ikut setelah berbohong pada Minseok dua hari yang lalu.

"Kalian berdua! Kemarilah, ayo makan siang dulu!" seorang yeoja berumur namun masih terlihat cantik itu memanggil keduanya.

"Eommonim!" sapa Luhan dan Kris.

"Ne ne, sudah ayo makan dulu makan!" yeoja paruh baya itu menatakan makan siang mereka.

"Luhan, abeonim hanya mengetesmu apa kau cocok atau tidak menjadi menantu kami. Tapi melihat usahamu dua hari ini, apa kau mau bertahan sampai lima hari lagi?" Luhan berpikir sejenak dan tanpa ragu-ragu mengangguk mantap. Kris tersenyum kecil melihatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu sebegitu yakin dan serius.

' _Dia memang banyak merubahmu, Lu!'_ Kris tersenyum senang juga melihat keseriusan dari mata sahabatnya. Sedang yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum cantik, dia tahu calon menantunya ini benar-benar serius dengan anaknya.

"Meskipun aku masih mengutukmu karena kau menyeretku kemari, tapi aku tetap mendukungmu, Lu!" ujar Kris. Luhan menepuk pundak Kris dengan senyum bahagia.

' _Tunggu aku lima hari lagi dan kau jadi milikku!'_

::

Mata Minseok menatap Jongin yang keluar kamar bersama Sehun menuju dapur, karena penasaran ia mengikuti keduanya.

' _Apa dia mau minta maaf?'_ tak pelak senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ge~" Lay mendongak menatap Jongin yang matanya sembab.

"Mian ge, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi~ maafkan aku~" lirih Jongin sembari menunduk. Sehun mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ne, maafkan gege juga, Jongie~ maaf tadi gege membentakmu! Kau janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Lay beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk dongsaeng tannya. Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mian ge~" Lay mengangguk, dia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Sudah, kau belum makan kan? Ayo makan! Kau juga Sehun, Baek!" dua yang lain mengangguk, dan mereka makan berempat.

Di balik dinding Minseok menghela nafas lega.

"Beruntungnya Sehun sekarang, dia sudah bisa bersikap dewasa. Ngomong-ngomong soal dewasa? Sial! Rusa gila itu membohongiku lagi?! Awas saja kau Xi!" dumel Minseok lalu pergi dari sana sambil masih menyumpah serapahi seseorang yang jauh di negeri China sana. Ya Minseok masih menganggap Luhan pergi ke China, namja manis berpipi bakpao itu tak menyadari bahwa di dalam tas yang tadi ia temukan ada paspor milik kekasihnya. Tak tahu saja bahwa kekasihnya itu masih di Korea.

Minseok merasa dibohongi, karena Luhan mengirim pesan padanya semalam, kalau ia tidak bisa hidup dan jauh dari Minseok. Bagaimana Minseok tak kesal dan merasa dibohongi, Luhan mengiriminya pesan seperti itu tapi wujudnya saja ia tak ada di samping Minseok.

"Awas saja kau, Xi!"

::

Lima hari telah lewat, sehingga total satu minggu lewat, Luhan tak bisa tidak tersenyum. Usahanya dan Kris, yang ia seret, membuahkan hasil. Dia mendapat restu. Bagaimana ia tak senang.

"Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan putraku, tapi dengan syarat kau selalu di sampingnya, menjaganya, tidak membuatnya menangis, dan selalu membahagiakannya!" ujar Kim Appa. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Tanpa Appa minta aku akan melakukannya dengan segenap hati dan rasa cintaku untuknya! Akan aku lakukan! Yaksok! Appa bisa membunuhku kalau aku tak melakukannya dengan baik!" Kim Appa tersenyum puas melihat kesungguhan di mata Luhan.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu! Kau sudah menjadi menantuku, Luhan!" ujar Kim Appa. Luhan tersenyum senang dan bahagia, Kris di sampingnya juga ikut turut bahagia.

"Lu, tinggal pesan tempat, pakaian, dan lain-lain!" ujar Kris mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya!" ujar Luhan. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Dia memang sudah niat sejak awal! Aku? Mungkin aku setelah ini!'_ batin Kris.

"Appa, Eomma, Minhyunnie, lusa besok, akan ada jemputan yang akan menjemput! Lusa, lusa aku menunggu kalian di acaraku!" tiga orang di sana mengangguk.

"Tentu Luhan!" jawab Kim Appa dan Eomma.

"Aku akan mengabadikannya, oppa!" ujar Minhyun.

"Kajja!" ajak Kris.

"Kami permisi! Annyeong~"

::

Suho mengomel saat Kris menelponnya dan menceritakan semuanya. Namun, dibalik itu dia senang, hyung tertua keduanya itu sudah mendapat lampu hijau.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan membantu!" ujar Suho lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sehunnie, panggil yang lain kecuali Minseok hyung, oke?" Sehun mengangguk saja. Toh, Minseok sendiri juga sedang keluar.

"Jadi ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jadi begini Luhan hyung-" Suho menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka. Lay sesekali melirik pintu takut-takut hyung tertuanya pulang dan rencana mereka ketahuan.

"Oke! Ayee~"

::

Lusa sesuai yang dijanjikan, Minseok merasa terusik dengan tidurnya. Namun dia mengacuhkannya dan kembali tidur.

" _Hyung mianhae, jangan marah padaku, oke?"_ bisik Chanyeol, lalu dengan sigap ia menggotong tubuh Minseok dan memasukkannya dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Chukkae hyung~" lirih dongsaengdeulnya, namun sekali lagi Minseok yang kelelahan tidak menyadarinya.

::

 **MINSEOK POV**

Aku membuka mataku karena terusik dengan sebuah cahaya.

"Eh?" aku edarkan pandanganku ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Aku yakin kamarku tidak berubah dalam satu hari, dan masih aku ingat jelas kalau aku tadi tidur di ranjangku, lalu sekarang?

"Siapapun jelaskan padaku!" kesalku, seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk, dan aku terkejut saat menatap eommaku yang berdiri memakai hanbok.

"Eomma?" eomma mendekatiku dan mengusap rambutku lembut, tunggu! Sejak kapan aku memakai tuxedo putih ini?

"Eomma bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, eomma menggeleng.

"Tidak Seokkie sayang, kau akan tahu setelah ini, sekarang bersiaplah!" aku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Kajja!" appa muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kajja, Seokkie jangan buat dia menunggu!" ujar appa lembut, aku mengangguk patuh entah karena apa.

 **MINSEOK POV end**

::

Minseok tertegun di depan sebuah gereja kecil yang disulap mewah itu. dia melangkah bersama sang Appa. Di benaknya masih terpikir, siapa yang akan menikah?

"Luhan, aku serahkan putra sulungku padamu, sesuai syarat yang aku katakan padamu, laksanakan dengan baik! Aku percaya padamu!" Minseok membulat melihat Luhan berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Tentu Appa, tentu!" jawab Luhan yakin.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang pastur. Luhan mengangguk, dan Minseok masih terdiam memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan Xi Luhan, di hadapan Tuhan, apa kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Tuan Kim Minseok? Selalu mencintainya dan membahagiakannya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Ne aku bersedia!"

"Tuan Kim Minseok apa kau bersedia menjadi 'istri' Tuan Xi Luhan? Selalu mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" bolehkan sekarang Minseok meneteskan air matanya.

"Ne... aku bersedia!" jawab Minseok. Luhan tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Tuan Xi Anda bisa mencium pasangan Anda!" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Minseok.

"Mianhae karena tak memberitahumu soal ini, saranghae Xi Minseok chu~" ciuman lembut itu terjadi dan seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun memainkan musik pengiring dan Chen juga Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu pernikahan.

::

"Lu? Bisa jelaskan?" saat ini Minseok dan Luhan ada di kamar mereka. Berdua.

"Aku berbohong padamu untuk ini, aku pergi untuk menemui orang tuamu, dan yah~ appamu sempat mengetesku dengan memintaku bercocok tanam. Tapi, usahaku dan Kris yang memang aku seret membuahkan hasil, beliau mengizinkanku, dan inilah yang terjadi!" Minseok tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Stupid deer~" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Minseok sayang.

"Nan arrayeo~ saranghae~" Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat dalam pelukan hangat Luhan.

"Na do, na do saranghae, aku membencimu rusa bodoh!" Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu sangat!"

.

.

END

* * *

read review fav dan follownya ditunggu!

saranghae^^


End file.
